


Historicize This

by aces



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces/pseuds/aces





	Historicize This

The Doctor was a crochety old man with a rackety old TARDIS that didn't work very well. He travelled the universe over with his granddaughter until it got stuck on Earth, and when two of his granddaughter's schoolteachers interfered, he decided to teach them a lesson.

(He'd never learned how to work any TARDIS properly, Susan had begged him to stay on Earth for a while so she could settle somewhere, learn something a bit more in-depth than the sketchy and quick looks they usually got of various places, and he'd panicked when those two interfering busybodies nosed themselves in.)

The Doctor was a heroic sort of anti-hero, drawn in against his will when landing on a planet and discovering the troubles haunting the people there. Sometimes he was a bit grumpy, and sometimes he was a bit grouchy, but he invariably came up with a solution to the problem before impatiently setting off on his way again.

(He was an interfering old busybody who thought he knew best, and he never stuck around long enough to see if he was right or not. Sometimes, he also had a memory like a sieve.)

The Doctor was an anarchist, creating havoc and chaos wherever he went. He deliberately went out searching the places where people were oppressed, people were depressed, where trains were late all the time and the toast was always burnt. He always tried to set things right, but sometimes even he couldn't stop the toast being burnt.

(He was a gentleman traveller, and he was never in control. Or perhaps he was always in control, and he just liked to give the semblance of impulsive, unco-ordinated action. Or perhaps he was both. Or perhaps he was neither.)

The Doctor was something of a mastermind, his future self leaving him notes to follow, manipulating friend and foe alike to do what was needed to make the universe a better place. He was also an excellent chess player.

(He usually managed to get his sums wrong, and things still usually turned out, muddledly, somewhat for the best. Other times, people died.)

The Doctor strained to be free of all constraints. He would leave behind all the problems, all the companions, all the politics, if only so he could keep pushing his boundaries.

(He needed an audience, and he got bored easily.)

The Doctor was a character on a television show in the mid-to-late twentieth century, which then continued in a variety of media, including book, sound, and fiction written by fans on the Internet. He was a highly popular character perhaps in part due to his mutability, being played by a number of actors (and on occasion actress) who all brought their own uniqueness to the role, reshaping it to suit their own purposes and the needs of the production crew and audience members of the time.

(That's what they'd like you to believe, isn't it?)


End file.
